


From Hobi

by empressgarden



Category: Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best, Friendship, Hobi - Freeform, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, POV Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressgarden/pseuds/empressgarden
Summary: Hobi's letter to Yoongi. He's answer to Yoongi's  I'm with You.Check it on my works.





	From Hobi

**Author's Note:**

> Check I'm With You on my works and see Yoongi's POV

To Min Genius Yoongi Hyungie,

 

It's our birthday! It's our birthday! Yeah, it's our best friendsary day! Whooo! (insert flower dance) ㅋㅋㅋ  
Ah, first of all Yoongi hyung, J-Hope wants to thank you for everything, you know, for that 7 years of fun, tears, fears and brotherhood adventures with me. You really are such a wonderful hyung to me and to all of your dongsaengs! 

 

With you, I can always just be myself and forget all the happy acts that I need to pull up when I'm really not in the mood to be everybody's hope. I always tell you how much of a role model and support you are to me hyung. You are that one hardworking, humble, real and super caring hyung to me, to us, regardless of your cold exterior. You're my one and only cutie marshmallow hyung in the world! XOXO

 

Really hyung, thank you so much for existing. Thank you for taking good care of me even with the smallest act of giving up delicious food for me (remember the crabs?), and for all the Christmas, New Year and birthdays that you went all your way staying just for me. Omo my hearteu! I'm crying jinja! ㅋㅋㅋ

 

I will never get tired of thanking you and saying I love you to you hyung because you know how much of a sappy bitch I am wahahaha! Die with all my love bish~ 


End file.
